


Why Didn't You Tell Me

by DoctorMelodySong



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMelodySong/pseuds/DoctorMelodySong
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction here and this was also posted to fanfiction.net too. Just a story about Ringo not being able to cope with his feelings. Trigger Warning for self harm. Hope you enjoy, feedback much appreciated.





	1. You should have said

A.N- Hey! So this is my first time writing fanfiction on here though i have written some stories in my spare time. This story is from a few years back and I have decided to put it up here. Feedback would be much appreciated, thanks :).

Also this story has changed some background information about the Beatles where John and Ringo have known each other since they were 12, and Paul and George joined the band later.Thanks for reading- Gem:).

It was a chilly September morning in London, with showers on and off all morning. Three of the Beatles had already woken up and decided to let Ringo sleep in. John was, of course, concerned about him because he was usually one of the first to wake, put instead put it down to him being ill. George, as per usual, was hungry so he and Paul decided to take a trip out and get some food.

"I'll stay here" John said to Paul as they were leaving. "I'm not hungry anyway, plus Rings'll worry if he's alone when he wakes up." Paul nodded in agreement waved John goodbye and left with a now starving George.

They hadn't been particularly quiet so after fifteen minutes of reading his book, John grew more concerned over Ringo. He decided to go and check on him to put his mind at ease. He knocked softly at the bedroom door. No reply. He knocked louder this time in case Ringo hadn't heard him the first time round. When there was still no reply, John went straight into the room and was shocked to see Ringo's bed was empty. He did notice that the bathroom door was shut. He thought for a moment before deciding to knock. Still getting no reply he tried the door, surprised to find that is was unlocked.

"Ringo?" he said as he entered the room. Just around the corner he saw Ringo sitting on the cold, tiled floor leaning against the faded blue wall. His shirt and the floor around him were painted in a deep red. "Ringo!" he shouted as he ran towards the older man, but got nothing, not even a slight flinch. He could just make out what what Ringo had in his hand and hoped it wasn't what he thought. He slowly got closer to Ringo and saw something he wished he hadn't. Ringo slowly slid the object in his hand across his wrist allowing his blood to flow everywhere. As soon as John saw this he grabbed the blade from Ringo and threw it into the sink. Ringo noticed this and slowly looked up to face John, who was now kneeling in front of him. He quickly held his wrists against his body tightly, realising it was probably too late and started to cry.

"Hey, let me clean you up yeah?" said John softly as he took Ringo's hand. He grabbed a damp cloth that was on the edge of the sink and started to softly clean away the blood that was starting to dry on both of the older drummers wrists. Once all of the blood had been cleaned up, John looked through the cupboard in the bathroom and found some bandages. He carefully wrapped up Ringo's wrists and cleaned the floor around him. "Here, let's get you up 'ey" John spoke as he helped Ringo get off the floor and on to his bed.

Ringo continued to cry as he sat on the bed as John locked the bedroom door, then went and sat on the bed next to him. He put his arm around the smaller man and allowed him time to calm down. After a few minutes the silence was broken. "I don't want to die, John." Ringo sniffed through his sobs. "I just don't know how to cope anymore and doing this helps me. It makes me feel better. I didn't mean for you to see it, I'm sorry John." Ringo started to cry more due to him thinking that John would hate him. After some careful consideration on what to respond John finally replied. " Hey it's okay Ritchie, really. What can't you cope with, 'ey?" He watched as Ringo thought carefully on how much to tell the singer. He turned to face John and took a deep breath. "I can't love the one person I want to be with and there's no way me mam would be 'appy either." He said solemnly. John listened closely to Ringo. "Is this what's been botherin' yer lately then? Y'know y'don't need y'mam's approval, right? I'm sure this person is a lovely bird and if y'love 'er, y'should say. She might feel the same way back y'know." John said trying to help him understand. Ringo stood up and stood in front of John. He looked straight into his eyes and and whispered, "No, y'dont understand John, it's Georgie." Ringo hung his head and let more tears flow from his deep blue eyes. John looked shocked as he stood next to Ringo. "Does Geo know y'feel like this?" John asked and Ringo shook his head. Just then they heard the door close and laughter coming from the front room. "Get into bed Rich, y'look exhausted. I'll go and see how the others are. I'll just tell them you're ill and asleep." Ringo nodded as he climbed into bed, feeling extremely nauseous, watching John leave.

A.N- Well that's the first chapter, I hope it wasn't too long. Hopefully I will update this regularly. Feel free to give feedback or suggestions/prompts :)


	2. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy :) Oh and warning for those emetophobes reading this there are mentions of feeling sick throughout.

John softly closed the door behind him as he left Ringo's room and made his way to the front room where Paul and George were sitting.

"Hey Johnny, 'ows Ringo doin' then? Is he still sleepin'?" Paul asked as he heard John enter.

He made his way over to the sofa where the two younger lads were sat himself between them. He wasn't used to looking out for Ringo because he is the oldest and can take care of himself better than the others.

"Yeah, he's not feelin' too good so he's just restin' for the time bein'. It is our day off after all." said John solemnly.

George looked up at John, studying his face. He could tell that John was hiding something. He wanted to know and hoped that Ringo would tell him.

"I need to see 'im." says George as he got up from where he was previously sitting. 

John rose as well and made his way out of the room. He turned back and said "Wait there I'll see if he's still sleeping." With that he headed back to Ringo's room.

"Hey Rings, y'still awake?" He asked softly as he stepped further into the room.

Ringo sat up and nodded, wiping tears from his face. "Are y'okay Ritchie?" Ringo nodded once again, still feeling sick, and tried to get up. 

"Hey just stay in bed yeah" said John worried that Ringo would make himself feel worse. 

He continued to get up anyway stating "Can't I feel sick." as he headed for the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving John stood in the middle of the room.

John left the room and headed back to George and Paul. They were still sat where he had previously left them, George looking more worried and Paul in a daydream.

"Hey Geo, Ringo's in the bathroom at the moment feeling sick so you'll 'ave t'see 'im later." He said as he got closer to the other two lads. 

George nodded sadly and watched as John headed towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab 'im some water and see how he's doin'." with that John grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water and carried it back to Ringo's room. 

When John returned Ringo was still in the bathroom, so John kept hold of the water and went in. As he entered the bathroom, he found Ringo sitting in front of the toilet resting his head on the lid.

"Ritchie are y'okay?" Asked John. He was very concerned about what was happening. He knelt down beside the older man and put his hand to Ringo's forehead.

"Y'burning hot Rich, let's get y'back into bed" He helped Ringo off the floor once again and back into the room. He gave Ringo the glass of water.

After a few sips, Ringo pushed the glass back into John's hand and tried to go back into the bathroom. John didn't understand and kept Ringo in bed resulting in his shoes being covered in the drummers vomit. 

"I'm sorry John, I'll clean y'shoes for you." Ringo said embarrassed about what just happened, as well as worried about John shouting. John looked at Ringo in shock.

"I don't think so Rings y'not well enough for that. Stay here, i'll get Geo to bring a bowl in for you." And with that John left.

Paul and George once again were still where John had left them when he returned. Upon seeing John again, George stood to ask about Ringo but instead was drawn to his shoes.

"Um John? What happened? Are you feeling okay?" He asked curiously, looking John up and down hoping to get answers.

"I'm fine Georgie, me shoes have been decorated courtesy of Rings, 'ere take 'im a bowl in would you." George nodded grabbing the plastic sink bowl from the kitchen sink and taking it through to Ringo as John took his shoes and trousers off ready to be cleaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully it wasn't too long (I can never tell) and as usual feedback much appreciated as well as prompts and ideas :)


End file.
